Again
by HazelPrincessofJewels
Summary: Nico hasn't seen another demigod in 4 years,and he wants to keep it that way.Of course the Fates don't.A little girl appears at his door,saying Olympus needs his help.He agrees,but when he sees an old friend,he begins to doubt ever coming.He isn't ready to fall in love again,and he definitely isn't ready to die for her.T/M for mature content. changed from All We've Got
1. Prologue

_**Oh My Gawd! It's another story! And that's right, It is Thalico! Just because Nico is (spoiler Alert for HOH) gay, doesn't mean he has to be (spoiler alert!) gay for every god damn Fanfiction we write.**_  
_**And Thalia and Nico just so happen to be my favorite couple.**_  
_**So if you don't like 'em, you can just back out of it. Go head, click that back button. I dare you O.o**_

_**Congratz to those who stayed. You all get free blue cupcakes! Crap I burnt them. You can have some free cookies! Dammit, burnt them too. *starts to sweat***_

_**How about a warm and friendly hug? Heehee.**_

_**Nico: Like they'd want that from you.**_

_**Can it Death Breath!**_

_**Nico: You're not the boss of me }:P**_

_**What kind of face is that? No what, don't answer. Just tell me where the girls are.**_

_**Nico: I don't know, they said they were going to be late.**_

_**So I'm stuck here. With you?  
Zeus help me.  
**_  
_**Nico: Hey, It's no picnic for me either.**_

_**Ugh, let's just get to the story.**_  
_**This is rated T for cursing and maybe some sexual themes.**_

_**Nico: You're really going to show those?**_

_**I said maybe. And why? Will it bother you?**_

_**Nico: Yes.**_

_**Then there will be sexual themes.**_

_**Nico: You are an evil little witch**_

_**I try. Now for the disclaimer.**_

_**Nico: HazelPrincessofJewels does not own any PJO characters or places.**_

_**I wanted to say it!**_

* * *

**Nico's POV**

Prologue

I left Camp Half Blood when I was 16, almost 4 years ago, and have lived on my own the whole time. Camp hasn't made contact at all, unless you count my few friends - Percy, Annabeth, my sister Hazel and her boyfriend Frank, Piper, Jason, Leo, and Reyna who every once in a while IM me. But they're all wrapped up in their own business to care about me. Thank the gods.  
Don't get me wrong or anything, but being alone is sort of my thing. Especially since... Never mind. Dad offered me a place in the palace, which I would have excepted if Persephone didn't hate my guts. I already fought in two wars, I don't need to live through another with my crazed stepmother.  
I guess Hades felt about the bit- sorry, Persephone, so he had Hecate put a spell on me to mask my scent. And works, as well is it does with a child of The Big Three. I don't get attacked much, but when I do, its by a group of monsters. When all that wasn't happening, I lived life as humanly as possible.

And it was great until I met a little girl named Valorie Pike.

* * *

_**THAT'S IT! Does it make you want to read more?**_

Nico: No...

Oh, don't lie.

Nico: Hey! I don't need to know more. I lived through it!

Whatever, just review, and the next chapter is coming on its way!

Nico: Don't review! Just-

That's it! *Draws a sword and starts chasing a panicked Nico*!

Nico: See you soon... Hopefully. OUCH!  



	2. A GirlScout Kicks Me in the Shin

_**IM BAAACK!**_

**_Nico: So am I! And I'm ALIVE! I'm ALIVE_**  
**_Not for long._**

**_Nico" *Gulps* Oh, hey. Look, the girls are here._**

**_Valorie: Hi! Is Nico being annoying again?_**

**_Yup._**

**_Valorie: *sigh*_**

**_Nico: HIIII VALLOORRIIEEEE!_**

**_Valorie: Um..._**

**_Thalia: Hi everyone._**

**_Nico: THALIA! I MISSED YOU! Give me hug. *Tries to hug Thalia*_**

**_Thalia: *Pushes him away* Okay, who gave him sugar?_**

**_I didn't, but I did let him have coffee this morning._**

**_Valorie: Woop, there it is._**

**_What? Was I not supposed to?_**

**_Thalia and Valorie: No._**

**_Oops._**  
**_Anyways, it's the first official chapter of_**

**_All We've Got_**

Valorie: I come in this chapter :)

**_Nico: NOBODY CARES!_**

**_Valorie: Shut up, Skeleton Head._**

**_Nico: Make me._**

**_Valorie: *raises an eyebrow* Okay. *Marcher up to Nico*_**

**_Nico: Wait, stop! I didn't mea- OUCH!_**

**_Wow, she's vicious for a thirteen year old girl._**  
**_*Thalia nods*_**  
**_Anyway, here's the story_**

**_Thalia: Disclaimer!_**

**_Oh, yeah._**  
**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Valorie and the Plot._**

**_Valorie & Plot: YOU OWN ME?!_**

* * *

**Nico's POV**

My footsteps echoes softly as I ran up the abandoned street. I had been stabbed in the knee, and had a deep bleeding gash on my cheek, but i didn't stop to eat and ambrosia. I had to keep going. Why? You ask.  
I was being chased by a huge group of monsters. Out of four years of living by myself and being attacked, this was definitely the biggest group of monsters I have ever seen.  
Three dracaena, four telkhines, a Laestrygonian, all being leaded by the Minotaur. Didn't Percy kill this thing three times already.  
I turned right, and ran into a dark and wet alley way. _Shit._ I said to myself mentally doing a face palm. _Dead end.  
Smart move, Nico.  
_I know what you're thinking; Why doesn't he stand and fight? Usually I would, but I, being the stupid person I am, left my sword at home, and the only other weapons I have were my mortal shotguns.

I looked around, then did another mental face palm. I was surrounded by shadows. I wasn't going to shadow travel away, because, even though it would take awhile, the monsters would find away to my house. I could always kill them there, but they'd tell all of their pals in hell where I live, and the rest you can probably figure out.  
I stuck my hand into the nearest shadow and pulled out my Stygian Iron sword, μεσάνυχτα. If I tried to do that when I was twelve, I'd pass out right away and would stay like that for a week, seeing that my house is about forty miles away. I heard an irritated moo around the corner, and I backed up into the shadows.  
The monsters rounded the corner and into the alley way. They paused. I knew they couldn't see me, I have a special way of blending into the shadows. But sooner or later they would smell me.  
I didn't charge them right away because I wanted to see if they just wanted to kill me, or if they were sent by someone.

"Where isss he?" One dracaena hissed.  
"Use your nose you half snake hag." a telkhine growled.  
"Don't talk to our sssissster like that, dog face." the other dracaeni hissed. The other telkhines glared at the dracaeni, and vice versa. I rolled my eyes. Looks like even monsters argue with each other  
"My nose stuffed up, can't smell a thing." the Laestrygonian complained.  
"MOO!" the Minotaur roared, which was probably bull talk for "Shut up before I beat all of you with my ax!"  
The monsters quickly silenced.  
"Start searching. Master said to bring him the boy. Alive" a telkhine said, and they all went to work, one dracaena stuck her forked tongue at him before following her grumbling sisters. I wondered who their master was, and why he wanted me.  
Soon, a telkhine was about five feet away from me, It froze.

"Quiet!" he snapped at the dracaeni. "Smell that?" They all paused, and I quickly got ready to charge.  
"Yesss." a dracaeni answered.  
"Demigod?" the Laestrygonian asked, licking his lips hungrily. I got into a fighting stance.  
"Daughter of Apollo." The monsters chorused, except for the Minotaur, who mooed. I almost dropped my sword in surprise. _What?_  
I must've spoken aloud, because all of the monsters looked at me.  
I stepped out of the shadow and rose my sword, about to call some skeletons to help me fight the monsters. But before I could, I saw silver, gold, and bronze shimmering objects fly down from above us, and hit each monster, except for the Minotaur. They all crumbled into dust, and the Minotaur looked around confused.  
He focused on me again, and gave and enraged battle cry, as though I was the one who defeated all of his buddies.  
I grinned at him.  
"What's wrong? Poor baby Minotaur afraid to be alone?" I taunted, plan forming in my head. The Minotaur lowered his head so I could see the tips of his razor sharp horns. He charged, but I quickly ducked and rolled out of the way. His meaty hands reached out for me, but he caught my sword instead. I let it go, and Fred ram into the brick wall. He backed away and looked back at me angrily, throwing my sword to the other side of the alley. His eyes were blazing red.

"You know, the Minotaur's to much to say. How 'bout I call you Fred?" Fred didn't like his new name. He raised his ax and charged. I didn't move. Once Fred was in front of me, He swung his ax down with all of his might. Just as the blade was about to hit me, I jumped out of the way. His ax split the cement.  
I quickly drew one of my guns as Fred pulled his ax out of the ground. He turned back to me and I shot him in the eye. I knew that it would only cause him pain, but it was all part of my plan. Fred roared in agony and covered his eye with a beefy hand, his other one still holding the the ax, the blades of the weapon resting the the ground. I dropped the gun and ran over to the ax. I ran up it, put one foot under the shaft while the other one was still on the top of it.  
_I hope this works._ I thought as I pulled up with the foot under the wooden shaft and pushed down with all my strength with the foot on top.  
I heard a successful snap as the the middle of the ax snapped in half, the part with the blades flying to one side of the alley. I fell back to the ground as Fred lifted up the half of the ax without the blades with an angry look. Fred swung it back behind his head, and I didn't realize what he intended to do until he did it. Fred swung the wood like a batter would and the ax shaft collided with my chest, sending me flying back to the side of the alley were the blades of his ax went. I slammed into the wall and fell to the floor. That was not part of my plan. I thought. Out loud I groaned and sat up to see Fred drop the ax shaft and charge me once again. I quickly grabbed the ax, but before I could get up or roll out of the way, Fred lifted my up by my ankle.

Fred brought his fist back, about to punch me, but I swung the ax in an arch in front of me, slicing Fred in half, and me falling headfirst to the concrete ground. I got up dizzily and watched him turn to ash, even the parts of his ax disintegrated with him, until all that was left was a horn.  
I ached to much to get the spoil of war, but I grabbed it anyway, along with my gun and sword. I turned back to shadow travel back home, but as soon as I took my first step, I fell to the ground.

"Damn it."

_~Linebreak~_

I flopped down onto my bed. All my cuts and bruised were gone, and most of the pain had gone away, but I was still exhausted. I had just closed my eyes when the doorbell rang. I acted as if I wasn't there. The doorbell rand two more times.  
"I know you're in there!" A voice called through the door, before the door bell rang again. I groaned loudly and got up, walking out of my room and to the front door. I opened it up and looked around, I didn't see anything, but then I looked down. It was just a little girl.

She was a foot shorter than me, around 5'1 looked half Latino, with long wavy red velvet hair that she must've dyed, icy blue eyes, and was wearing a black beret. She wore a white long sleeved button up shirt that was one size too big, a black tie the was tied loosely around her neck, a black school girl skirt that reach around mid thigh and black combat boots. She smiled up at me and opened her mouth to speak.

"Nico right?" she asked. I didn't really here her though  
"I don't want any cookies, kid." I said. Her smile dropped off her face  
"But I'm not selling cookies, I'-" I didn't hear the rest of her sentence because I closed the door. I turned around to walk away, but the doorbell rang once again. I turned around and opened the door again. The girl was still there, wearing an angry look. Her nose was all scrunched up, her arms were crossed and her hip was jutted out slightly.  
"I told you, I don't want cookies." I said the last part slowly, and she rolled her eyes. I shut the door again, but before it could close completely, she put her foot out to stop it and opened it up again.

"And I was _trying _to tell you that I'm not selling cookies." she said, turning pink.  
"Then what are you selling?" I asked rudely. She growled and kicked me in the shin.  
"Ouch!" I said grabbing it and hopping up and down on one foot, glaring at her.  
"I'm not selling anything. I'm not even a girl scout. I'm a-" she paused and looked around.  
"You're a what? A bitch?" I said. What? She fucking kicked me!She ignored my words and pushed past me, into my house.  
"What the fuck." I said, looking back at her, "You can't just-" But she cut me off.

"I'm a daughter of Apollo, Nico."

* * *

_**What will happen next? No one knows.**_

_**Valorie: I do!**_

_**Nico: Me, too!**_

_**Ugh! You guys ruined it!**_

_**Thalia: Hey, I don't know!**_

_**I don't care. They ruined it.**_

_**Thalia: *glares* so you're saying that I don't matter?**_

_**What? No...**_

_**Thalia: YEAH RIGHT! *Starts chasing author***_

_***Runs past* READ! *runs past again* AND. *Runs past again* REVIEW! AHHH-Oof**_

_**Valorie & Nico: *Flinch* Ooh. That's got to hurt.**_


End file.
